


remember me (please)

by zhuzhting



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, maybe idk i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzhting/pseuds/zhuzhting
Summary: Wenjun remembers a lot of things. His memories are stained with Zhengting.And Zhengting is always there---or, snippets in the lives of zhengting and wenjun. and then some





	remember me (please)

**Author's Note:**

> be warned friends, this is mostly angst. there is somewhat of a happy end, depends on how you look at it.

_Wenjun remembers a lot of things._

_He remembers the way Zhengting used to curl up beside him on the couch, his feet tucked in under him and his breath fanning against Wenjun’s neck. He had sighed, eyes on the television but not really watching the movie on the screen. Wenjun played with his fingers, waiting for him to be comfortable, to stop shifting._

_“This day has been exhausting.” He would say when he settled, and Wenjun would hum and let him talk until he fell asleep._

Quanzhe and Xinchun have stopped talking and they were staring at him, frozen.

“What?” Wenjun asks, eyebrow raised.

Xinchun swallows his food before speaking slowly. “Who are you bringing to the party?”

“Zhengting.” Wenjun says, perplexed. “My boyfriend.”

Quanzhe bites his lip as if he’s unsure. “Who’s that?”

_Wenjun remembers how long it took for Zhengting to get ready._

_“I’m sorry.” Zhengting says out loud, and Wenjun can hear the sounds of him moving about in the restroom, probably falling over himself to choose an outfit for the night. “I promise I’m almost done.”_

_Wenjun wants to get mad, but when Zhengting comes out tem minutes later looking dazzling yet sheepish, he can’t find it in himself to care, and he kisses him instead._

“I’m good.” Wenjun knows he sounds shaky, even to his own ears. A lie Zeren hears all too well.

“This isn’t okay, Wenjun. You need help.” Zeren says, eyebrows furrowed and his hand gripping Wenjun’s shoulder. “I’m going to get you help, okay?”

There are tears in Wenjun’s eyes and he can see Zhengting behind Zeren. Zhengting is biting his lip in worry, and he sniffles when he meets Wenjun’s eyes, hurt.

“Okay.” Wenjun says, looking only at Zhengting who breaks down into tears. “Okay.”

_Wenjun remembers the way Zhengting wrinkled his nose when he scrolled through Wenjun’s photo gallery._

_“Your selfies suck.” He says when he looks up at Wenjun, but there’s a giggle in his voice. “You’re lucky your face makes up for your lack of good camera angles.”_

_“Thanks?”_

_“Here,” Zhengting says, putting the phone up and angling the phone towards them. “Smile.” And Wenjun does._

_His phone fills up with photos of the two of them._

There’s a knock on the door and Wenjun opens it up to be greeted by Xinchun’s worried smile.

“This is hard, I know.” Xinchun tells him, bag of take out in one hand and a smile that’s more comforting now on his face. “But we’re here for you.”

Wenjun smiles back but from the flinch that comes on Xinchun’s face he can tell that it was probably empty, and more like a grimace. “Let’s eat.” He offers instead.

Zhengting is already seated at the table, waiting for them.

_Wenjun remembers the way Zhengting smiled at him in the morning when he padded into the kitchen. He silently placed a cup of coffee into Wenjun’s hand and placed a plate of food in front of him._

_Wenjun would smile as Zhengting leaned down to plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek before giggling and asking him if his coffee was okay._

_The coffee was exactly the way Wenjun liked it, made perfectly._

Wenjun knew they only checked up on him to make sure he was still breathing.

He and Quanzhe were sitting on the couch, watching some horror movie Quanzhe insisted on watching even when he ended up covering his eyes the entire time.

“We care about you, you know?” Quanzhe tells him later, still slightly shaking in fear and his big head buried in Wenjun’s chest. “Please tell me you know that.”

“I know.” Wenjun replies, and he thinks maybe things won’t be so bad. Zhengting leans his head on Wenjun’s knee from where he’s sitting on the floor and it’s warm. “I know.”

_Wenjun remembers coming back home and being so tired he just ended up lying flat on the bed, with his eyes on the ceiling and his heart slowing down._

_“How was your day?” Zhengting asked and he carded his fingers through Wenjun’s hair, calming and steady, lulling him to peace._

_And Wenjun would talk about his day, incoherent sentences that muddled together and seemed to not make any sense. He fell asleep with hands in his hair and a heartbeat by his ear._

The doctor hands him a bottle of pills and instructions to take them daily. Wenjun’s hands go around the bottle carefully as the doctor tells him how much he should take and at what time, cotton slowing his senses and making everything seem slow.

He places the bottle by his bed when he gets home and stares at it until his eyes hurt.

He doesn’t take one.

_Wenjun remembers how Zhengting kissed him. Soft and careful with his hands around Wenjun’s neck and standing on the tips of his toes. Wenjun blinked down at him in shock once before he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his waist, meeting him somewhere halfway._

_“I love you.” Zhengting said to him when he pulled back, and he kissed him again. “I love you so much, please always remember that.”_

_“Always.” Wenjun replies and his mouth is sweet with love. “I love you.”_

Zhengting takes the bottle from the bedside table and places it in Wenjun’s hand.

“Take it.” He says, wrapping Wenjun’s fingers around it. “I’ll be right here.”

There’s a sadness in his eyes and tears streaming down his cheeks as he sits in front of Wenjun. He sniffles when Wenjun reaches up to wipe them away.

“I’m scared.” Wenjun admits, his fingers shake as they curl around the bottle. He opens it with an unsteadiness and a fear that rattles his bones. “I’m so scared.”

“I am too.” Zhengting says, but he’s already handing Wenjun a bottle of water. “But this is for the best.”

Wenjun places the pill in his mouth and swallows and it’s the hardest thing he’s ever had to do.

He cries into Zhengting’s chest and falls asleep with the feeling of fingers carding through his hair.

\---

“How are you?” Zeren asks him and Wenjun smiles.

“I’m good.” Wenjun says, and it’s the truth this time. The bottle on his bedside is almost empty. “Better.”

Zeren grins at him and it’s like the last several months didn’t have him staying up worrying about Wenjun, mussing his hair and pulling it out in worry. “That’s great.” He says, already grabbing Wenjun’s arm to lead him out of the house. “I’m glad.”

Wenjun closes the door behind him and sighs, smile dimming a little when he spares another glance back. Zhengting was gone, the couch was empty and the bed was made. “Yeah.” He breaths, a ghost of a voice in his ear and a hand in his. “I’m glad too.”

**Author's Note:**

> more sad biting!! uwu this one is actually for yra and her prompt but she has no idea. the prompt is "wenjun has false memory syndrome where he dates zhengting, turns out zhengting wasnt even real"
> 
> so here it is, ily yra. also if you remember my tweet asking for sad biting prompts just know i really am going through all of them and writing them one by one.
> 
> be my friend on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhuzhting) so i can torture you all there too


End file.
